YouTuber one-shots
by pinkittwice54
Summary: Send me a request and i'll right it... only minecraft YouTubers (Skydoesminecraft, MinecraftUniverse, Deadlox..ect..) because is this the minecraft section of fanfiction.. ENJOY! XD
1. What you need

**Hey guys, Pinky here and i want you to send me either your Oc's or yourself for this one-shot collection all you need is your**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Hair color, eye color ect..:**

**YouTuber Boyfriend:**

**Main background:**

**Bottom line for the setting:**

**Personality:**

**Any else i might need**

**Note- this would take place either in minecraft story mode, or IRL**

** i'll have to work with what ever you give me**

**That's all XD**


	2. IDreamInDubstep

IDreamInDubstep….one-shot

Boyfriend: The brotato

Background: She was one of those straight A students, and many guys liked her. Girls even looked up to her. Her parents were never there for her so, her aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents were. She has a twin brother, but he moved to Montreal. Whenever she wished for her parents to be there, she cried alone locked in her room at night. So no one would know, and no one ever found out. When she graduated high-school she looked for her parents in the crowd. Let's just say she cried herself to sleep that night. The next day, she was in a car accident and was in the hospital. The last thing she remembered was blacking out, then seeing a flash of white. She thought she was dead, but was transported into Minecraft.

(Jordan's pov)

I woke up in a strange world, it's blocky, so I figured I'm in minecraft. I need to get started on a place to stay before the sun goes down. When I had everything set up, I had half a stack of torches and a small cobble stone house just for me. I fixed my glasses on my face when I heard a scream come from outside. I thought I was the only one here, but hey, the more the merrier.

I grabbed my sword and headed out of my small cabin and into the night.

"NO GET AWAY!"

I saw a figure in the distance running away from a huge group of zombies. He had a glasses and a checkered hoodie, I couldn't see his face though. After shooting down some zombies and running closer and finishing some off with my sword, I got a good look at the victim.

His brown hair was covering his face and he was panting like he ran 1000 miles after eating at a buffet.

"I'm….Tyler…you?" He collapsed onto the ground with a thud.

"I'm Jordan, and what in the name of Janet were you doing outside at night?!" My temper fumed, this idiot could have gotten killed if it weren't for me. But then again, what if he never played minecraft before.

"I just spawned, I didn't have enough time to have a place to stay. Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind, if I stay for the night? I'll be gone by morning, I swear!" Tyler stood up and walked closer. I feel like I know him from somewhere but I can't put my finger on where I've seen him. I sighed, looks like I'm inviting the cute boy…wait …what? Did I just say cute? I just met the guy! What the heck?

"You can come over, it's small though." I whispered

"You ok?" Tyler took a step closer and basically stepped further into the light of the torch that I placed onto the ground. I could see that he had similar glasses to mine, and his eyes were just a shade or two darker than mine but mine were defiantly more hazel with some gold flecks of color if you look close enough.

"I'm fine, follow me." I motioned him to follow in case he didn't hear me.

We walked in silence until we were just a few blocks away from the small cabin now too small for the two of us. "So, you play minecraft?" Tyler asked, trying to strike up a conversation, clearly agitated from the silence. I don't get what's so bad about it, then again I guess I'm used to it.

"Yeah, I play…" I didn't want to talk, but he didn't get the clue.

"Oh cool! I play too. My YouTube channel goes by the Munching Brotato." He chuckled.

I've heard something similar to that, but I don't think this the same guy. "Sorry if it's small, I thought I was the only here, and I didn't think that anyone would come here let alone need me to save them."

Tyler blushed. "Hehe, yeah, that makes sense."

"You hungry? I mean I have to be a good hostess."

"Yeah, I think with all that running, my hunger bar is low." Tyler smiled.

We walked into my small cabin of a house, while I took out some cooked pork chop that I had made earlier. "You weren't kidding when you said it was small." Tyler looked around, even though there wasn't a lot to be seen.

"Well, like I said, I thought I was the only one here." I stared at my red converse as he ate the pork chop.

"Nice shirt." I snapped my head and took a look at my shirt. A simple black shirt with red stone flakes covering the surface.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged; I tucked my dark brown hair behind my ear.

"There's only one bed." Wow, this guy has great observation skills.

"I know. I thought about sleeping on the floor."

"I couldn't let you do that, this is your house."

"Yeah, but you were the one attacked by a horde of zombies, not me." I pointed a finger at him, and tried to end the argument but he wouldn't let it drop.

"We could share it.." He trailed off and started to blush himself. "It was just a suggestion…"

"Not a bad one either, but we just met and all..." I started to blush as well.

"Well, it's just that, I don't want you getting sick from the cold floor and I won't take up all of the room any way." What has this game done to me? I'm not a girly-girl, but he's right. I sighed.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right. Move."

"You don't have to be mean about it…" he scooted to the side. "By the way, how old are you?"

"20." I got into the bad next to him and, laid down.

"Same."

I yawned. "Goodnight, Tyler."

"Goodnight, Jordan." He kissed my forehead, and laid down next to me, with his arm around me.

I shrugged it off, it was just for this one night and he'll be gone in the morning. Nothing to it, besides he owes me. We're staying friends….right?


	3. Raydoesminecraft

Raydoesminecraft one-shot

Boyfriend: BajanCanadian (Mitch)

(Rachel ("Ray")'s pov)

"Marley! Come on, we're going to be late!" I dragged my sister Marley to the park where there was supposed to be a free concert tonight, starting soon.

"We still have some time, why do we have to be here so early?" She whined.

"Because then we get the best spots, come on! Where do you want to be?" I looked around while I heard Marley groan and sit on the ground.

While I was containing my excitement I saw something, better yet someone, or some people turning the corner and into the park. I screamed, causing Marley to jump and scream herself.

"What the heck Ray?!"

I had no words, I just pointed in the direction of the Bajan Canadian and his friend Jerome ASF.

"Hey, what's up?" They waved.

"OMG, YOU'RE JEROME AND MITCH!" Marley screamed. Sometimes she can be more of a fangirl than me.

"Hey, doods, how's it going?" Mitch smirked.

"We're just fine, we're here for the concert." Marley wasn't groaning now.

"Oh cool, we are to, right? Or were we going to do something else? I don't remember." Jerome scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, I don't remember either so I guess we can stay for the concert." Mitch shrugged. I gasped. Best day ever!

While Marley, Jerome, Mitch and I chose our spots, we talked, laughed and got to know each other better.

"So, Ray, what's your family like?" Jerome asked.

"Well, we grew up with our aunt, and when she died we moved here with our parents. But our mom is always at work, and I couldn't care less if my dad fell off of a cliff." I grit my teeth. I'm shedding a tear, never did and I never will, especially in front of these guys.

"Oh, well then you should hang with us more often." Mitch nudged my shoulder, as he grinned.

I grinned back, and saw more people coming for the concert. "Yeah, that would be nice." Marley took the words right out of my mouth.

I laughed. "Marley, are you physic?!" She looked at me like I've grown a second head, but then she understood what happened. She started laughing to.

"Did we miss something?" Jerome pointed a finger at the two of us.

"One, it's not polite to point."

"Yeah, Jerome, what's your problem?" Mitch punched his shoulder playfully.

I rolled my eyes and continued. "Second, it's just I was going to say exactly what she said, that and it's an inside joke." I shrugged, still smiling.

*Time skip*

Everybody was standing in front of their seats dancing and singing along to the music, when I left to get something to drink. I didn't notice that Mitch followed me.

"Hey, can I have a sip?" He pointed to my drink of lemonade. I shrugged. "Why not?"

I gave him the drink and he took a sip/gulp. "Thanks." Mitch handed me back the paper cup.

"No problem." I smiled. I started to drink my beverage, while looking at Mitch trying to catch his breath after that gulp.

"Hey, Jerome and I need to leave soon, but I would love to talk to you again." Mitch handed me a piece of paper. "Our phone numbers and our Skype's. Maybe we could do a video together." Mitch winked. "I hope I hear your voice soon."

"Yeah, I'll call you as soon as I get home. But you're not going to stay for the concert?" I asked a little disappointed, but I hid it under a smile, I knew he would have to leave eventually.

"Yeah, sorry we have to kind of ditch ya, and we would love to stay but we would be late for the live stream we have planned. OH NOW I FEEL STUPID! You want to join?" He asked. Although his eyes said otherwise, it was more pleading than he actually wanted to let on.

"I would love to, I'll Skype you. Where's Marley?"

"With Jerome. We can drive you home if you want."

"Sure, but we might have to drag Marley out of the crowd."

"Ok, let's go." He grabbed my hand and led me threw all of the people that came for the concert. "JEROME!"

"Huh? Hey, dood, ready?"

"Yeah, but let's drop off these beautiful ladies at their house first." I blushed at what Mitch said.

"Ok, oh you guys, want to join the live stream?" Jerome asked, asking more at me than Marley.

"Mitch all ready asked me and we would love to." I smiled.

"Ok, cool. Let's go then." Jerome took Marley by her hand and that's when I realized that Mitch never let go of my hand.

We followed Jerome and Marley through the crowd but we were just far enough where they wouldn't hear us.

"Hey Ray? Oh, that rhymed." Mitch whispered in my ear.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah?"

"Would you like to get a coffee sometime, we stay here for another week."

I gasped at his question. Totally a question to go on a date. I relaxed and answered "Sure Mitch, why would I say no?"

Mitch blushed. "Because…."

I rolled my eyes again and hugged him. "You're funny. We'll talk about it later." I winked and caught up with Marley and Jerome who were talking about something about fish.


End file.
